Tara’s virginity
by Penny L. Smith
Summary: This is a story I have been working on about Jax and Tara’s first time. This is only chapter one, let me know how you like it and i may post a second chapter.


Tara was nervous. She had never seen a man's…. umm…. well she had felt David Hale's that one time he dry humped her on his parent's couch while his mom was in the other room. But this was Jax, he was beyond such childish games. He had never tried anything like that, not since their first date; he had kissed her on her dads front porch, pushed her up against the house and they were kissing for a long time when he pressed his hips against her and she felt him through their jeans. She had stopped him right then and said that she wasn't ready for that, that she isn't that type of girl. Jax was understanding and hadn't tried anything since that night, sure he mentioned things and chuckled when she would blush but he never tried to do anything with her. but that was four months ago and they had grown and now they are here, in her bed under the covers and Jax was pulling his member from his pants. They had been making out when he got hard. when she stared at it through his jeans, he gave her his charming grin and asked if she wanted to see it, and she said yes. And now here it is Tara is hiding behind a pillow that she has clenched to her chest with only her eyes peeking out from behind the top of it and the first penis she has ever seen is in front of her and Jax has that grin on his face.

"It's so big" she mumbled all wide eyed from behind her pillow.

Jax chuckled, "you know it, baby"

"Can I touch it?"

"Baby you do whatever you want to it." Tara lowered her pillow a little bit and reached her hand out from behind it. It felt funny. Not, "haha" funny but a weird funny. She ran an open palm back and forth across the upward side of it; grazing it with her finger tips. Jax tried his hardest to stay relaxed but Tara drove him crazy and this was driving him crazy and When his dick twitched she jumped.

"Oh! Oh, it moved!" Tara squealed. Jax just laughed. That's when he came home. They both heard the back screen door open and slam shut. It was Her father and she could tell by the sound that the door made that he was drunk again and not in a good mood. He was always in a bad mood when he drank, and he was always drinking. Tara threw herself on the bed and covered them up facing the wall as to not engage him. Jax turned on his side and faced Tara as they listened to him stumble down the hall, an empty sounding bottle clanging against the wall. It wasn't empty though and Tara knew it. She knew that sound too well and she could tell you by the sound of the bottle how much was still in it; And it was running low right now. The two laid there quietly as he came closer to her room.

"Tara, TARA!"

"Fuck." She mumbled under her breath but didn't answer him. He reached her bedroom door and stopped. Today there was no avoiding him.

"Tara! Oh you're here." He slurred unhappy with his house guest.

"Hey, Tim." Jax replied calmly. He could see the look in Tara's eyes and he hated it. He hated that man, that man who he had barely ever spoke to, and for good reason, he loved Tara and he hated who she was when her father was around, she was scared, on edge and nervous and that made Jax nervous and on edge, but Mostly he just didn't like seeing her like that. Tara didn't like him, so Jax didn't like him.

"Why are you in my daughter's bed?" Tim slurred.

"We're talking."

"You betta be."

"Dad, what do you want?" Tara shouted, cutting this conversation off.

"Oh yeah. I forgot, what's for dinner?" Tim said slowly; thinking.

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"How's about that chicken casserole crap."

"Ok." She said. She knew it wouldn't matter. He would pass out in an hour, wake up in the middle of the night having forgotten what he had asked for, stumble to the kitchen and eat whatever she had made, right out of the dish then begin drinking again and pass back out either on the couch, or the floor, or maybe he would make it back to his bed, that was her favorite place for him.

Tim continued his journey down the hall and went to bed like always. Tara let out a sigh of relief. She sat up on the side of the bed. She wasn't in the mood anymore and Jax could clearly see that on her face, a blind man could clearly see that on her face. He stood up out of the bed and zipped up his jeans, buttoning them and fastening his belt. Tara looked at his crotch.

"Sorry." She said softly Jax just shrugged it off.

"It's alright. I know." There was a long silence as Jax collected his wallet and knife, then he spoke again. "You gonna be ok, tonight? You wanna come back to my place?"

"No. It's fine. I'll be ok." She said very matter a factly.


End file.
